


Stupidly Romantic

by Piper_Emerald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, kinda hurt comfort, lots of parenthesis, questioning relationship, quinx squad - Freeform, urie internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Emerald/pseuds/Piper_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie didn't call it a relationship (at least he hadn't at first). He wasn't sure why this word wasn't the first thing he had thought of when he had pulled Shirazu into his bed for the first time. It wasn't because of emotion (he could sort that out later), but there had to be some sort of commitment to this. There had to be because Urie would not stand the thought of anyone else having Shirazu. He needed to be the only one. Shirazu probably felt the same (sometimes Urie would catch him staring with something more than lust in his eyes). Urie wasn't sure why he had yet to bring this up (maybe he was afraid…maybe…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidly Romantic

It was supposed to be a one time thing. Urie had branded the situation a temporary lapse or judgment that he would regret but not take the blame for. If it had only happened once they would both be able to forget about it and move on.

It wasn't Urie's fault that he was tired (and sexually frustrated) or that he had miscalculated the forced of his attack when sparing with Shirazu. One moment he was lunging, the next he was on top of his teammate.

Chest to chest.

Their eyes had locked in what was supposed to be a death glare but turned into something else. Urie had felt a buzz before it happened. The last coherent thought he remembered was about how incredibly corny (and annoyingly romantic) it all was.

Then he had smashed his lips into Shirazu's.

They didn't talk about it for a week. They didn't talk at all for a week. Urie pretended that he didn't care. He pretended that he couldn't still feel Shirazu's hands on his hips, the edge of his uneven teeth on this tongue. That he couldn't still taste him in his mouth. That he didn't crave more (oh God he wanted so much more) of Shirazu, more of the buzz he gave him.

Sasaki had noticed that they weren't talking. Actually, the whole squad had noticed that they weren't talking, but it was Sasaki who had indicated that Urie should do something about it. Not that Urie wanted to listen to him (even though he was right). It was only when Urie found himself alone with Shirazu in the empty house that he decided to approach the subject.

He had succeeded in getting a handful of words out. Shirazu had as well (with his eyes trained on the floor as he spoke, of course). Urie wasn't exactly sure who had initiated it. It might have been himself, but he was pretty sure that he had been talking at the time. All he was certain of was that the kitchen sink had left an indent in the small of his back (and he didn't care in the slightest). Shirazu had tasted the same way he had the first time, but now neither of them were holding back and it was all so much stronger.

He wasn't sure how long it lasted. Somewhere in the kissing, and touching, and pulling he had lost all sense of time (and like hell if he was complaining).

Soon two turned to three. After that there was no point in counting.

Urie didn't call it a relationship (at least he hadn't at first). He wasn't sure why this word wasn't the first thing he had thought of when he had pulled Shirazu into his bed for the first time. It wasn't because of emotion (he could sort that out later), but there had to be some sort of commitment to this. There had to be because Urie would not stand the thought of anyone else having Shirazu. He needed to be the only one. Shirazu probably felt the same (sometimes Urie would catch him staring with something more than lust in his eyes). Urie wasn't sure why he had yet to bring this up (maybe he was afraid…maybe…)

The telling point had been when he realized that his shirt smelled more like Shirazu than himself. At first he had shuddered at how sickly romantic that was (then he found that he didn't care, in fact he kind of liked it). Then he had been afraid that, if he could smell it, the rest of the squad may be able to as well. Then he had wondered what they would think should they smell the intermingled scents of him and his lover. Lover? Was it right to use that word? He still didn't know.

"Are we a thing?"

He hadn't meant the question to slip out of his mouth. Should he ask it, he waned there to be a lead up, he didn't want to sound desperate, or clingy, or (God forbid) lovesick. He hadn't meant to ask it in the middle of the night while the two of them were lying in Shirazu's bed. Each of them only clothes by the thin sheet covering them and each others arms. This was too intimate.

(It would make the rejection hurt too much.)

"Of course we are, ya idiot."

The words were a shock. He had to admit that. Shirazu's voice was laced with sleep as he spoke but Urie knew that he meant what he said.

Without giving his boyfriend (because that was the word to use now) any warning, Urie was grasping his face and pushing their lips together. He felt Shirazu surprised yelp against his mouth, and couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Shirazu pulled Urie's body on top of him, hooking his legs around Urie's waist as he did so. Urie let his hands travel, one grasping a fist-full of Shirazu's hair, the other moving lower.

"I was almost asleep," Shirazu complained when they had to break apart for air.

"I know," Urie admitted.

"Ya didn't actually think we weren't, did ya?"

Urie didn't have to ask what this was in reference to.

"No (I don't know)," he looked at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna sleep," Shirazu informed him.

"Go ahead and try," Urie smirked.

"Don't pull that unless yer ready to be bottom," Shirazu warned.

Urie scoffed even though (at this moment) he couldn't care less if Shirazu dominated him. In this moment everything was perfect, and he didn't give a fuck about how stupidly romantic that sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic I'm posting here (and the first fic I've written for TG) so I'm still getting the hang of things... Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
